The Return of Cara Phantomhive
by TimeLadyJamie
Summary: Cara lost her memories and was taken from her home. Everyone thought she died in the fire, but she survived and now she's back. Together, Cara and her brother will find out who killed their family and serve the ultimate revenge! [Part 2 finale of the Demon Slayer Series.]
1. Awakened Memories

**_Author's Note: _**

Hey everyone! If you're a first time reader of this story and you haven't yet read _Part 1 Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer_, please do. It should hopefully help clear some confusion you might have reading this one.

Below I will give a little details about the story and what you will be reading. Hope you enjoy and thank you to those who have been supporting me through this series! *hugs*

**Story Details: **

**Title: **The Return of Cara Phantomhive

**Rating: **T for violence, language, adult themes and dark material.

**Pairings: **Edward Midford x OC. Ciel x Elizabeth.

**Summary: **Cara lost her memories and was taken from her home. Everyone thought she died in the fire, but she survived and now she's back. Together, Cara and her brother will find out who killed their family and serve the ultimate revenge!

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Slight AU. Phantomhive Sister OC. Spoilers for chapters in the manga, especially the latest chapters coming out. Story will involve constant family drama and dark themes to explore like revenge, death, sacrifice and manipulation.

* * *

**The Return of Cara Phantomhive**

**Chapter 1: Awakened Memories**

* * *

**_I remember now...I'm Cara Phantomhive. Born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. _**

**_They say I look similar to my mother, but my green eyes don't match the rest of my family who all have blue eyes._**

**_I'm the black sheep in the family._**

**_..._**

**_The memories of my life replayed in my head, reminding me of who I was. The truth I had been searching for...the answers we all needed._**

* * *

"Can you explain what happened again?" Edward asked.

Everyone looked at the unconscious girl with confused and worried looks. None of this was making sense. The double Charles and Nina had gone back to their places to give the family some space after Ciel gave an explanation of his own.

"Cara didn't die in the fire. She was taken and got amnesia and was living under the impression she was someone else." Ciel said, trying to explain the situation to them, but yet lying right through his teeth. "The guy that was out there was the one who found her. He told me her situation and we've been trying to help her by jogging her memory."

"Is he okay? What happened to him?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

The Earl looked up to her with a smile. "He's okay. He went back home." They all gave a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Ciel." Prince Soma stated, looking hurt by him not sharing that fact. After all, weren't they best friends?!

He looked away. "I don't like to talk about my past. There is no point in it."

"I can't believe it. It's some kind of miracle." Edward stated, looking upon the girl he had fallen for. He had already come to terms that she was gone, just like with his aunt and uncle. How could she be back now?

Ciel nodded, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, you could say that." He wanted to figure out who was behind this and everything that happened to her. It could give him a clue to who killed their family.

"So...Summer is actually Cara?" The blonde girl asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes."

Elizabeth took Ciel into a hug, overjoyed for him. His sister had returned to him. This must be good news for him now that he wasn't the only Phantomhive. "Yay, I'm so happy for you! I'm glad she is back." She had missed her dear friend and cousin.

Edward walked up to the girl who layed on the bed. He sat next to her and observed her, a conflicted look on his face. "Will she ever be able to remember us?"

The girl began to toss and turn, groaning. "No! Stay away!" They assumed she was having a bad dream, but Ciel and Sebastian knew otherwise. She was reliving a nightmare that already happened.

"Su-" Edward stopped himself, remembering who she really was. "Cara, it's okay." He gently moved her hair away from her face.

The servants Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard came in following suit with Alois and his demon servants. "How's she doing?"

"No! Make it stop!" Cara shouted frantically, tossing and turning in her sleep.

"From the sounds of it, not so good." Alois commented, looking to her with worry. He was just as shocked as the Indian Prince to find out that Ciel had a sister and it just happened to be her of all people.

"Poor thing." commented the chief.

"But, thank god our young master's sister has returned to him, yes sire!" added in the maid who brought in some clothes for her once she woke.

Elizabeth looked over with with concern. "Will she be okay?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, watching the form of his sister who was stirring frantically. Any moment now she would wake and with it a whole ordeal that would need to be fixed. There was no saying how she would react to anything, especially after all they had been through. So that was a loaded question for Lizzie to ask.

He wanted to spare his cousins the pain...and his sister. She had already been through enough. "Let's just let her rest."

"But-"

"CIEL!" they heard Cara exclaiming, looking to see the girl had jolted awake in the bed. Her hand was extended out in front of her as if she was reaching out for him, but he wasn't there. The horrified look on her face spoke volumes though.

Edward looked to his fiancee with concern. "Cara..."

Her green eyes shifted over to him, putting her hand down. They were wide and looking to him as if not believing the truth of him. She was reminded of a memory, looking before him.

_The Midford's came to visit today, bringing their children who were her cousins._

_"Lizzy!" Cara declared happily, running to greet her friend. "Let's play Princess, Prince and Dragon!"_

_The blonde pigtailed girl chuckled. "Yay, it sounds like fun!"_

_"Edward's the prince!"_

_The blonde boy blushed. "W-What?!"_

_Both girls giggled at his reaction. "You should be the princess then." Elizabeth told her._

_Cara looked to Edward and an equal blush came to her face knowing why Lizzy would say such a thing. After all, their parents had been in talks about it and she knew her fate was to be decided. The same had already happened with Lizzy so it was about time for her as well._

**_That's right... I was to be engaged to Edward from a young age. Just as Elizabeth was to Ciel._**

**_I didn't know yet, but this was what was expected of me...and the only thing to be expected of my life._**

_"I guess that makes Lizzy the dragon then?" Cara asked. It didn't seem right to make her the dragon that her brother would have to slay...especially since he wouldn't do such a thing. Spotting the perfect person, she called out to them. "Would you like to be our dragon?"_

_After finding a volunteer, the game was to be started. Elizabeth sat down with the others as they watched. _

_"I need someone to save my from this dragon!" Cara cried out. "I need my Knight in shining armour to find me and bring me home!"_

**_But my Knight in shining armour never came to rescue me...did he?_**

Her eyes narrowed at him before looking back down to the sheets on the bed. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know...right?! Edward looked taken back, shocked by the look she just gave him.

Ciel went up to his sister slowly, noticing the look she had just given their cousin. "Do you remember now?" He asked.

"Remember what?"

"Who you are."

She looked up at him with a torn look. "That's a tricky one, I'm still not exactly sure as to who I am. It turns out the life I have been living all along has been a lie and I've just been handed the keys to my real life, but- it doesn't feel like it!" She bit her lip, trying to hold back a sob. "I got all the answers I had been searching for...but things are far more confusing now than they ever were before."

Everyone could notice the silent tears streaming down her face. "Cara..." Lizzie started, trying to reach out for her.

The slayer ended up jolting from it. "Please...just leave me alone."

"Sebastian, send everyone to the drawing room!" Ciel ordered of his butler, seeing the state she was in. It wasn't best to leave her alone, but it was what she wanted and what she thought she needed so he would oblige. "I'll have Mey-Rin come check on you later and when you're ready, come visit me so we can discuss this further without the others." He told her before leaving.

Once she heard the door click, Cara plopped back down onto the bed and tried to process everything still running through her head. She wasn't sure to believe what was real and what was not anymore. If she wasn't Summer Blake and it was all a lie, then could she even really be Cara Phantomhive?

Looking back to the door, she was reminded of another memory.

**_I found myself at the door of the orphanage, no recollection of what happened. They took me in and called me Summer after the season it currently was._**

**_I was lost, scared, no clue as to who I was or of my family_**

**_I had no home and I was all alone in the world..._**

**_But despite it, I kept fighting inside my soul to be who I was._**

_"Summer! Stop right there!" yelled one of the guardian's._

_However, the girl didn't stop and kept running through the hallways and past the other children. She wasn't going to stop. A pie she stole from the kitchen in her hands and a proud smirk on her face._

_"Go Summer!" cheered some kids._

_"Wow, she's going to get it~~!" sneered the others._

_You could say she had a rebellious streak in her, a need to go against society and it's ridiculous rules and enjoy life the way she thought it should be enjoyed._

_After catching her and escorting her to her room for timeout, one of the woman sighed. She didn't know that behind the closed door the little girl could still hear them. "That ones a handful. It's sad to think that maybe that's why her parents might have left her behind on our doorstep. I wouldn't blame them."_

_A sad look casted over her as she slumped down beside the door and onto the floor. She hugged a stuffed plushie to her._

**_I was just a lost little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because...she wanted her parents so badly!_**

Feeling the tears fall from her eyes again as she looked to the door recalling the memory, Cara quietly sobbed in her bed. She still felt the same as she ever did back then and it seemed like no matter what, it would never change.

Cian was dead now, and so was Jasper. Just like her parents.

* * *

"We can't just leave her alone, Ciel!" Edward barked at his cousin, his blood boiling at all this. "She needs us to help her! You said so yourself! How are we suppose to help her by leaving her alone?"

Ciel sighed. "Because she has been through a great ordeal that we have no knowledge of and needs to rest." This seemed to make him shut up, realizing his words. "We can't just go overloading her mind when it's struggling to recall everything, it doesn't help her at all."

"What should we do then?" Alois asked.

"We should notify our parents of her return." Edward said, looking to his sister and cousin. "They need to know she is alive and well, Ciel."

The earl sighed. "Yes, you're right, but make sure they don't go spreading word around of it just yet. We need to make sure she is safe. The last thing she needs is to have more people come barging in and asking of her whereabouts."

"Right."

"In that case, Agni and I will return to the townhouse and leave you all be. However, once she is in better health we wish to know more about your sister, Ciel!" Prince Soma stated. He didn't want to be left out of the loop of his best friend's life ever again.

Once the carriages arrived for the rest of the parties, all that was left was the two Earls and their servants.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep a careful and close eye on my sister. If anything happens, inform me right away. I want to know where she is at all times." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed, smirking. "Yes my lord."

Alois dropped his smile and walked with Ciel back inside. "To think Summer was your little sister the whole entire time! I'm still shocked over it, especially since she is older than you."

The two ended up continuing their conversation back in the drawing room, away from the ears of the human servants. "It's because of the fact she was brought to the future by Cian and lived out 7 years of her life there."

"Whoa!" Alois chuckled. "So it was the demon who took her away? But why the future of all places?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "That's what I intend to find out."

"Hannah!" Alois called to her.

"Yes your highness."

"Can you do a search on the demon Cian and let us know anything you find out about him?"

"Yes your highness!" declared the demon maid before venturing off with the triplets.

Sitting down in the chairs, both earls looked at each other thoughtfully. To think they were once sworn enemies, but now united as allies all because of the girl who turned out to be Ciel's sister.

"Now we just sit and wait." Ciel said.

* * *

**Author's note: I literally woke up at 2:30 am in the morning just to finish this chapter because it was screaming loudly in my head to be written out. **

**Welcome to Part 2 everyone! There is SO MUCH more in store here. I had to rewrite this chapter a couple times to get it exactly how I wanted and I love it. This story has actually influenced me to start writing my own original story. But first, I'm going to finish this one before I even think of starting that.**

**As always, things will be revealed as the chapters go and hopefully start to make more sense. Let me known what you think. Reviews are welcomed, but not mandatory. **


	2. Denial - Part 1

**I'm finding myself back at this story. I need to finish it. Thanks for the review and favorites! I appreciate the support. If you haven't yet, be sure to read the first part of this story "Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer."**

**WARNING: Themes of depression will be present in this story starting with this chapter. Also, SPOILERS FOR LATTER CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA TAKE PLACE STARTING HERE!**

* * *

**The Return of Cara Phantomhive**

**Chapter 2: Denial - Part 1**

* * *

Sitting by the window to her room, Cara was looking outside letting her mind wander aimlessly. Today she was lacking energy, feeling, or anything. She knew it was what crying yourself to sleep could do.

So lost in her mind, she didn't notice the person that had been knocking at the door was now coming in.

"Milady, how are you feeling today?" Mey-Rin asked.

It startled Cara, causing her to jump, looking at the maid with wide eyes. Once realizing it was just her, she calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The young Master has requested I dress you and gather you for breakfast."

She turned back to look out the window. This caused the maid to frown, realizing the girl wasn't doing good at all. It seemed she hardly wanted to speak since she hadn't spoken a word yet.

After a few minutes, Cara sighed and got up, holding her hands up as the maid approached and got her dressed.

**Everything was such a task today, even just moving and breathing.**

* * *

Ciel could tell his sister wasn't doing good, Mey-Rin didn't even have to inform him. The stoic look on her face and the fact she didn't want to talk was enough to tell him.

"Just let her be. When she's ready she will talk to us."

No one could understand what she was going through and that this was her way of coping with it. That part he could at least understand.

So he wasn't going to push her to speak about it just yet.

"Young Master." Sebastian said, handing Ciel a letter.

He opened it up, sighing. "After hearing the news, Aunt Frances and Uncle Alexis have decided to come over and properly greet their niece."

Looking over to Cara who was slowly eating her food, she looked blankly at him. He took into note the fact she was barely eating as well. Now having their aunt and uncle coming over was only going to make it worse.

Knowing how Aunt Frances was, they were probably already on their way over. There was no changing their minds.

* * *

"I'm glad you've returned to us, child." Francis said, smiling warmly at her.

"To think you've been here before us this whole time. It's a miracle!" Alexis cried, hugging his niece.

Cara remained silent and stoic despite it all. The Midfords noticed this.

"Has she told you anything yet?" Elizabeth asked, frowning.

Ciel shook his head. "She hasn't said a word since last night."

"The girl's been through God knows what. She needs to be surrounded by loved ones who can help her out right now." Aunt Francis stated.

"But she doesn't need people pushing her to tell them anything."

"We won't, nor will we tell anyone of what's happened. However, what your sister needs most of all is to be around family."

Ciel gave a look at that, frowning. With their parents gone, the only family they had left were the Midfords and he really didn't want to get them involved in anything else.

Now would be the best time to bring it up.

"Maybe all she needs is to be left alone."

"Lets have Cara decided that for herself, Ciel. Just because you deal with everything on your own doesn't mean she is the same way!" Francis barked at him, causing his eyes to widen a little.

After a moment of silence, Ciel finally spoke seeing her point. "I have to leave starting tomorrow for a case the Queen needs me to work on. I would need someone to watch over her while I'm away."

"Very well, I think she went out to the garden's with Edward. Let's ask her what she would like."

Making their way outside among the different varieties of flowers that were gathered around a gazeebo, they spotted the young couple. Edward was watching Cara with a sad look on his face while she was looking at the flowers.

The frown on his face said it all. "Hello son, we need to ask Cara a question."

"I don't think she will say much."

"Leave us. I will speak to her alone." The boys stubbornly left knowing they wouldn't win with her.

Francis went up to her and looked at the girl who avoided her gaze, green eyes still fixed on the flowers. "Cara...I don't know what you went through and I can't imagine what it was, but you're here with family now. I want you to know that. You are loved and protected here and we are so happy to have you home."

Cara stopped touching the flower and stood still. She didn't even dare look at Francis yet. She had to keep strong otherwise she would crumble before her...and she couldn't afford that to happen.

Noticing how her body language changed, Francis spoke. "It's okay. They aren't around, it is just you and me, you can let it all out. You don't need to speak."

Despite it, Cara turned away from her aunt, bitting her lip to conceal a sob trying to break through. Once she managed to gather her emotions together, she spoke. "I'm fine." _And my name isn't Cara._ **A perfect lie gritted through teeth.**

"Would you like to stay here for the time being? Ciel has to go away for a little while." Francis asked.

She nodded, not really sure what to think. All she wanted was to feel whole and complete again. If that could happen at the Midford's, then Cara would give it a chance.

* * *

A week had passed since staying at the Midford's and the family was concerned for the young lady. She had remained silent and moved as if she wasn't really all there anymore, like a vegetable of sorts. It was as if she didn't want to do anything. Francis would have to have her dragged out of bed at times.

Despite Edward's and Francis' best tries, nothing seemed to help her. Edward ended up going back to school and wouldn't be around to help keep an eye on her.

Elizabeth decided it was her turn.

"Cara!" declared the blonde, grabbing her and giggling. "You're coming with me!"

Ending up in her room, Elizabeth quickly locked the door and dropped her happy facade, looking up to the girl who looked silently to her. "I know what you're going through."

_Oh great...here we go again._

"When I heard the news that your manor had burned up in flames and you all died, I was devastated. I had lost my uncle, aunt, best friend and fiancee." Cara could see Elizabeth holding back tears as a small smile came to her face. "But then Ciel returned, and I was relieved to see him, just as I am with you. No one knows what you both went through during the time you were missing, I can't even begin to imagine...but whatever happened has done something to you. It's something involving that Cian man, isn't it?"

Cara's face began to show emotion, twisting into one of horror remembering Cian walking towards her covered in blood.

**_That was before I became Cara Phantomhive again. I was just Summer Blake. _**

**_I miss being Summer Blake. _**

Elizabeth grabbed her hands with worry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. I-I just- Ciel said he was the one who kidnapped you. I know you forgot because of amnesia or something, but he was a bad man."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, giving Elizabeth a ludicrous look. She then clutched her head, feeling more memories come forth. It felt as if ones from her life as Summer Blake and Cara Phantomhive were at war with each other, clashing together. She couldn't tell what was real or not.

Cara Phantomhive had a complicated life, lost her parents and most of her years because a demon took her memories for reasons unknown.

Summer Blake on the other hand didn't have such a complicated life; she still had hope for her parents being alive and was managing to live the life she was living. Nothing tragic had happened to her except for abandonment from her parents.

Which one seemed more content if you had to choose?

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth began to take her into a hug, but Cara pulled back from her. The blonde looked shocked before Cara dashed running from the room, past all the staff and straight out of the manor.

Jumping to the carriage, she finally spoke after a week. "Trancy manor, quickly."

She had to find her way back home.


	3. Denial - Part 2

Thanks to those who reviewed and faved the story. Sorry I've been slow on it as I've currently been working on updating other projects. :)

**Notice how these chapters are dealing with the stages of Grief so far**. Just something important to note here.

* * *

**The Return of Cara Phantomhive**

**Chapter 3: Denial - Part 2**

* * *

"I need your help."

Alois looked to her with wide blue eyes, not quite expecting to hear that coming from her mouth. "What's wrong, Cara?" he asked.

"Please, don't call me that." she sighed, putting her face in her hand.

"Okay." The Earl replied softly. Seeing the mood she was in, he wasn't even going to dare to ask why she had come here alone in a carriage he hadn't even remembered ever seeing. "What do you need my help with?" he asked.

"I ran away." breathed out Cara, her voice becoming shaky admitting it. "I don't belong here. I don't belong with them."

Alois jumped up from his seat, looking to Hannah and the triplets and then back to the young girl before him. "Does Ciel know of this?"

"I wasn't with Ciel. I was with the Midfords." She looked up at him, desperately. "Please, don't make me go back there. I can't go back!"

"Why?"

"Because-" she paused, bitting her lip and trying her best to hold back tears - but to no avail. They were finally coming out, all the emotions she had been holding in were finally storming free. "If I admit to being Cara Phantomhive, then I admit to something I don't want to be true."

It was silent for a little as Cara sobbed and he looked upon her shocked. He wasn't quite sure what to do in a case like this. Clearing his throat, Alois began to speak. "You don't want to admit to having family? Look, you have Ciel and your other relatives who are here and alive, shouldn't that be enough?"

Cara looked up at him, green eyes narrowing. He clearly didn't understand what she was going through and that hurt. She had always dreamed about seeing her parents again, it didn't matter if it was as Summer Blake or Cara Phantomhive. "But I don't have my parents still..." Blue eyes looked into the anger of the green ones.

She thought Alois would be able to understand having lost his family too, but it seemed she thought wrong. Only one person could understand her now. "I-I have to go." Gathering her skirts, Cara was off running again: something she seemed to be quite good at.

Alois sighed. "Cara- ah, wait!"

Watching as she ran off, Hannah walked up to him. "Should we go after her, Master?"

"No." Alois answered. "This is her battle to find herself. At the very least we should inform Ciel of her whereabouts."

* * *

Ciel had arrived at Weston College on orders of the Queen regarding a new case. Enrolling himself as a student was an easy task, but everything else after that was going to be a challenging task. He wasn't quite sure how things were going with his sister, but he was amazed to know she was here among them.

It still felt too surreal and almost too good to be true. He knew if that was the case, then he should be **afraid** \- usually when he was at his happiest was when he _lost_ something.

A knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts. "Come in."

"My Lord." It was Sebastian, carrying letters in his hand. "These have arrived for you today."

Ciel looked wide-eyed at them, not expecting many so soon. Noticing two were from the Midfords and Alois, he felt worry bubble inside him, opening them furiously. "Cara's run away...Why?" He looked to Sebastian for an answer.

"My guess is she's having a hard time adapting to who she really is. The girl did just get all her memories back, it tends to make humans unstable recalling things." the demon replied.

The two gave each other a knowing look. It could only mean Cara had remembered the tragedy of that night. Ciel gritted his teeth, feeling conflicted about leaving his post and staying at it. "How could I have been so stupid?! She needed my help, but I kept ignoring it. What do I do now, Sebastian?"

"Would you like me to go look for her, Master?"

"Yes." Ciel immediately replied. "Find her and bring her back **_home_**."

* * *

Telling the rider of the carriage to leave her off in London, Cara walked around the city that had yet to evolve into something more in the future and began trying to find a grim reaper to help her home.

Looking upon the shops and businesses that marked the street, she remarked how familiar it all felt before shaking her head. No, this couldn't be because of Cara. It was because of Summer- when she first came here and met Edward and Elizabeth on this very street.

Right?

Feeling frustrated, she wasn't going to think on this matter and just focus on finding a grim reaper. There had to be some around here. Stopping in her tracks, the slayer knew she would have to find a place where death would be. A hospital, graveyard or funeral shop. Maybe she would find one of them along this street.

Making her way down past the shops with a rather fast walk that recieved some looks from others, she came across a funeral parlor that had a sign reading 'Undertaker' outside it. Wait, was this the shop of that guy from the ship? Thinking about him, she felt another memory flash before her.

_**The Undertaker, he is one of father's friends...and my friend.**_

_Cara was running along the hallway of the Phantomhive manor, peaking into rooms and behind curtains, trying to find a place to hide. "5, 4, 3..." Hearing one of her brothers almost done with the countdown, she began to panic. Her brothers were always so good at finding her and the game would quickly be over._

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Ciel declared._

_Looking down to see her feet sticking out from the curtain she was currently hiding behind, Cara popped out and began running- but suddenly bumped into someone, falling to the ground._

_"Oh poppet, I didn't see you there!" a man's voice was heard. Looking up, Cara saw a strange looking man with long silver hair, long black nails and his eyes hidden by bangs. _

_"Sorry sir, I'm just playing hide and seek with my brothers and I can't seem to find a good hiding place. They always seem to find me." frowned the young girl, pulling at her skirts._

_Undertaker's smile never left his face. "Would you like me to help you? I know all the best places they could never look."_

_Cara's face lit up, green eyes shinning at him. Her green eyes caught his __immediately, noting it. "Really? Will you?" Of course she had no idea who this man was and shouldn't trust a stranger, but he was one of father's friends so it shouldn't be so bad, right?_

_The mortician kneeled to the ground and motioned to her. "Come on now little one."_

_She jumped onto his back, giggling. Putting his arms around her securely so she wouldn't fall, he began to stand up tall, something that only made Cara exclaim in awe for she had never been this tall. "Whoa..."_

_Undertaker grinned back to her. "Hang on tight as we take off! Hehehehehe!"_

_Her eyes widened for a moment before he leaped up into the air and grabbed one of the chandeliers. Realizing they were taller than before, Cara should have felt panic rise through her, but instead she was just as overjoyed as the chuckling Undertaker, giggling alongside him. After all, she was always climbing trees against her parents wishes. "They will never find us up here!"_

_As if on cue, they could hear her brothers louder and closer, both running into the hallway. "I swear I heard her down here."_

_"Cara?"_

_"Is she behind the curtain?"_

_One of them pulled it back to reveal nothing. "Nope, not there."_

_"And she's not in any of these rooms."_

_They both stopped in the middle of the hallway, directly right under where they were hanging above them. Cara began to feel her heartbeat faster, afraid they were going to look up and find her with Undertaker on the chandelier. She would be in the worst of trouble at that point and on top of it, lose the game yet again!_

_Undertaker noticed her worry and put a finger to his lips, winking at her. It was an indication that everything would be okay and that he knew what he was doing. _

_"Let's go. She's probably in the garden again." Ciel declared after a moment._

_"Okay!" _

_Watching them begin to run off and away from them, Cara let out a much needed sigh of relief before looking to Undertaker with a smile, both chuckling."Thank you...what was your name?"_

_"Undertaker."_

_"I'm Cara, and you're my new friend!"_

**_But what is he now? Friend or foe?_**

Breathing out shakily from remembering the memory and what happened with him on the Campania, it didn't help her feel any better about her current situation. He wasn't acting like an enemy towards her, in fact, he seemed to be avoiding conflict with her and Ciel.

She recalled what the Undertaker said to her._ "The truth is painful, but it needs to be unlocked so you can understand who you truly are."_

Did he know the truth about her the whole time? It was just another question she wanted to find an answer to. She didn't know how she would be able to find the reaper gone rogue. Looking up, she found herself walking by a cemetery, turning into it. As if by instinct, Cara walked down the rows and rows of tombstones with different dates and names before catching the eye of a particular one.

The Phantomhive's.

She kneeled down on the grass and grazed her hand over the names _Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive_. It had to be a sign enough that she unconsciously found her way here, as if the painful tug at her heartstrings looking upon the graves wasn't enough.

_"The truth is painful, but it needs to be unlocked so you can understand who you truly are."_

_"_Lady Phantomhive," a familiar voice was heard, causing her to look behind her and see the familiar demonic butler. "You've given everyone quite the scare."

"Cara!" she heard other voices shoutout, only to see Edward and Elizabeth with their parents following behind.

"I'm glad you're okay." Edward gave a sigh of relief.

"So am I. You had us worried!" Elizabeth frowned, "I'm hoping I didn't offend you with what I said? I'm sorry."

Seeing Francis glare at her, Cara felt herself get very tense, looking down. "How dare you run off on us like that! Do you know what trouble you caused us? We are suppose to be watching over you."

"I'm sorry." Cara managed to mumble out.

Francis sighed. "You will make it up to us, and especially your brother. He had the butler acquire us, thinking you would be here after Earl Trancy said you left in quite a state."

"You all sent letters to Ciel about my disappearance?" blinked the young girl, feeling bad.

Sebastian cleared his throat, holding out an envelope for her. "The young Master has also written a letter he wanted me to give to you, Lady Phantomhive."

She took the letter and opened it, reading it to herself.

"_Dear sister,_

_I know you are scared and you're having a hard time accepting the truth. After all, to find out you've been living a lie all and you're not who you thought you were is enough to make one unsure of anything. It makes it hard to tell what is real and what is not anymore. You can't trust anything or anyone, not even yourself. Your whole entire world has changed._

**_I know this all too well. _**

_But let me tell you that running away from who you are will not solve the problem, it will only make it worse. Don't run! Just stand tall, accept who you are and face it. I know it's a lot to take in, but I'll be here to help you through it- even the Midfords and Trancy. Remember, you're a Phantomhive and my sister, always have been and always will be- and **nothing can ever truly take that truth away from you. It's in your blood and your soul, always reminding you.**_

_**All you have to do is accept it.**_

_Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive_

Feeling the letter slip from her hands, Cara let the loud sobs errupt forth from her finally, letting everything she had been holding back out. Knees falling to the ground of the graves, she wept upon them as the Midfords watched and comforted her.

This was what she needed.

"Mother, Father, I'm so sorry. I won't run away anymore, I promise." she wiped her eyes, taking a breath in to calm herself. "It's Cara, _**I'm finally home**_."


End file.
